Sweet Dreams
by ocd.grl
Summary: Draco uses a potion to find out who his soul mate is. Surprise of all surprises its "The boy who just won't bloody die" When Harry finds out he reacts badly. Will they be able to realize how perfect they are for each other? fluffy boyxboy nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Harry sighed and shoved the file he was working on away from him in disgust. He had been working on the Gallahad case for months now and gotten nowhere. He put his head on his desk and let the cool-smooth wood calm the headache he could feel coming on.

"I need to get out of here for a while" Harry thought in dismay. If he could only go to the Weasley's again for dinner…but that was no good, Ginny was coming back from her trip to Asia today and things had been painfully awkward between them ever since they had broken off their engagement five and a half months ago.

Harry shook his head and mentally remembered to forget how long it had been since they broke up. He was NOT going to become a desperate and lonely loser! After all, Ginny already had a new boyfriend, so why couldn't Harry move on? Find a boyfriend or girlfriend himself? He didn't much care which gender; although now that he thought about it he was rather ready for a change ….he had been hanging around with too many females at the Ministry. But hey, it wasn't his fault that they all felt sorry for his break up… ok, so maybe some of them were only acting sorry so that they could be the "chosen one's" next girlfriend… but…

"oh hell" he said out loud. In reality he knew none of those women actually felt sorry for him.

"what do I need them for?" Harry asked the empty room. He promptly stood up and walked out the door of his office, with the full intention of going home.

~oOo~

Draco tried to control the thrill that was bubbling up inside of him. He had finally completed the lovenacht potion that he had been working on for a month. The lovenacht potion was a potion that would show the drinker their soul mate. It was not just that it would show them their soul mate but it would make the drinker fall asleep and once asleep the drinker would dream of what would be happening in five years (to the minute) as if they had acted upon the potion's soul mate prediction. That is to say, it showed you with your soul mate five years into the future.

Draco had been lonely for so long now. Ever since his parents had died in the aftermath of the war he had been alone with only a handful of friends who were loyal enough to stay with him when he lost face at the ministry. Not that he was unwelcome there for long, just throw some galleons at the ministry and they'll eventually be quiet and respectful.

Draco allowed himself to smile in scorn at that remembrance; the ministry members all tripping over themselves to serve him however he needed. It was ridiculous he thought as he ladled the left half of the potion into a rose quartz vial. This potion recipe was the most complex he had ever tried to make (including the one that he had to make to pass his potions masters test). It had included Draco casting a spell to make himself wake up every fifteen minutes so that he could stir it with a willow wood spoon. He had had to tend to this potion like a newborn baby with colic!

"ah, but it will soon be worth it…" Draco thought with satisfaction. To be able to know ones soul mate was a wonderful thing. A thing which Draco did not mean to take lightly. He did not want someone to fawn over him just because he was a Malfoy. No…he would much prefer to be fawned over because he was gorgeous and smart and witty and… "well the list just goes on and on." Draco said out loud.

He sat in a pristine white arm chair while he waited for the mandatory fifteen minutes the potion needed to turn into a (supposedly) beautiful shade of silver. Draco could feel the urge to pace almost overwhelming him. But no, he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys do NOT pace. They do not show any outward signs of emotions.

"However they do apparently start thinking so fast that their minds go numb." Draco thought with some annoyance.

After ten minutes of sitting Draco could stand it no more. He hastily stood up and summoned pinky, his most loyal houself. Pinky had been his nanny since he was first born and had not changed one iota. She always had on a frilly yellow apron made out of some old curtains and her large foggy-blue eyes framed by huge bottle bottom glasses. She had used some elf magic on some used butter bear bottles to turn them into actual bottle bottom glasses to help with her old and blinding eyes.

Pinky appeared in front of him looking like she always did. Draco gave her a genuine smile before giving her some instructions.

"Pinky, I want you to make sure that no one enters this room for three hours. And I would like you to postpone dinner for tonight as I will most likely be going out" Draco said in his brisk cool voice.

"Pinky understands master, Pinky will do better than best for her master" she croaked in her aged tree bark voice.

"good, now leave me and don't come back until three hours. At which point, if I have not left this room, you will come in and wake me." At the end of this exchange, Pinky apperated herself out of the room.

Draco turned back to the vial and stifled his surprise, the potion had finished turning into an amazing silver color already. He walked over to it, suddenly wary. Was he really ready to share his life and bare his soul to someone? He thought back over the achingly lonely years that he had been living alone…Draco firmly shook his head and walked over to the vile, uncorking it and swiftly tilting the contents into his mouth and down his throat.

He gasped as the taste flowed over him, it was more of sensation than a taste. It was as if someone was embracing him, the warm feeling traveled down his throat and started seeping through the rest of him in a slow but unstoppable force. He staggered as he felt it reach his heart, and he felt an aching for someone he hadn't felt since his parents died. Draco sank to his knees and groaned. He could feel his mind being swallowed whole by the potion. Blinking sluggishly he fell to the floor and started to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Draco blinked the fog out of his eyes and looked around. The lovenacht dream was almost identical to being in a pensive, minus the cold and detached feeling. He was lying on the floor of Malfoy Manor, the entry hall floor to be exact. The sun was shining through the geometric shapes in the large windows framing the door, making a quilt of light glow on the polished stone floor.

Just as soon Draco comprehended these thoughts, he promptly forgot them as the front door opened and he saw himself walking through.

He stared at his face in interest. So this is what he was going to look like when he was 32? His lips quirked into a small half smile. He still managed to look damn good.

His older self walked in and threw his broom down next to the coat rack, laughing as he did. The fact that he was laughing brought the real Draco up short…he never laughed anymore.

"This person must be pretty damn special if they are going to make me laugh like that." He thought in excitement.

Just then older Draco reached out the door and pulled someone in by the tail end of their blue and grey stripped scarf. The man's face was covered (Draco acknowledged that it was a man with a mental shrug) by his scarf and older Draco's shoulder. As the man kicked the door closed Draco saw that his hair was jet black and completely wind-blown and unruly. Was it from the quiditch they had obviously been playing or was it always like that?

Draco got to his feet as older Draco stepped in front of his line of vision and started to unwrap the man's scarf. He took off the scarf and threw it haphazardly onto the floor next to the coat rack.

"If I had known you were so eager to take my clothes off we could have left an hour ago"

The man said in a warm, rough, voice. The syllables rolling off of his tongue like honey.

"haha, very funny" Older Draco said as he laced his hands with the man's. Their fingers fitting together so naturally and casually that younger Draco's heart ached with longing.

"Are we going to shower now? I feel gross after that tackle you made…nice one by the way" The man laughed at this and then started to tug Draco up the elaborate staircase.

As they moved, Draco was allowed for the first time a glimpse of the man's face. He gasped as he was confronted with brilliant green eyes and a large crooked smile, topped off with a faint lightning bolt scar etched into the man's forehead.

"Potter!" Younger Draco yelled in strangled voice. The sound echoed off of the stone walls and it felt as though his words were being thrown back at him, punching him in the chest and knocking the wind out of him.

What the hell was Potter doing here? Surely he couldn't be his soul mate. It just wasn't possible that he and Draco could ever be… "lovers" he whispered the word out loud and winced as he watched Potter and his older self climb the stairs hand in hand.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you, the Longbottoms invited us to lunch on Saturday…what do you think?"

"Sounds good, I haven't seen Luna in a while..." Harry paused and then grinned into older Draco's face. "Do you think I should mention the bricks to her?"

Older Draco replied, his cheeks tinted pink, "If you ever want to see another lemon custard again you will _never _mention that to her."

Draco watched himself in amazement. His older self seemed so happy to be with …that man! They even seemed to have the annoyingly exclusive inside jokes that lovers usually have. How was it possible that Draco could ever love Harry bloody Potter?

Potter and older Draco turned the corner at the top of the stairs and were out of site. Draco could have watched them for another five minutes (if he was correct about how long he had been in the dream) since he was allowed fifteen minutes in the dream, but in his shock he wasn't exactly ready to watch himself and "The Boy Who Lived" take a shower together. Draco drew his wand out of his robes and preformed Finite Incantatum. In a single jolting moment Draco found himself lying on the floor of his study, his arm squashed uncomfortably beneath his chest, still holding the (now empty) rose quartz vial.

Sitting up Draco laughed out loud at the irony of his situation. Only an hour before he would have been willing to be with anyone he had seen using the potion, and now he was horrified and (oddly) confused about the whole thing.

"I mean really" Draco thought testily. "Why should it have to be Harry Bloody Potter?" Out of all the wizards in the entire world, it simply _had_ to be the savior of the wizarding world. Draco badly needed to talk to someone about this horrendous turn of events. He needed to talk to someone who could give him a straight answer without judging him…he needed a certain witch who was crazy, befuddling, and would not hesitate to give you the truth exactly how she saw it without softening her words.

Draco sight and stood, unbending his spine and his arms from their painful positions on the ground. He clapped his hands and summoned Pinky. She popped in with a startling crack and then fairly tripped over herself to give Draco a bow as fast as her aged body could.

She squeaked in her high and raspy voice, "Master needs Pinky?"

Draco replied while brushing nonexistent lint of off his robes. "Yes actually, I will be going out tonight and I want you to make sure that when I get home my pajamas are warm and clean and there is a hot bath waiting for me…you know how I like it Pinky.

"Yes sir, Pinky knows how her Master Draco likes his bath" She said this while looking fondly up at Draco, her wide eyes blinking at him through their bottle bottom glasses. Draco's heart softened a bit at this and he found himself remembering all of the times as a boy that she had held his head while he cried and carefully combed his hair and straightened his robes. The dear old elf deserved a nice long retirement, but every time Draco brought it up she threw a fit insisting that she had been a good elf and didn't deserve to be "cast out like a wrinkly old turnip green".

Draco sighed and dismissed Pinky with a slight smile and a nod of his head. He slipped the rose quartz vial into his robes pocket and walked briskly toward the fire. He tossed in a handful of flu powder and spoke the address. Stepping in he smiled grudgingly. It was about time for a visit to the Longbottom household.

~oOo~

Smooth pink wood surrounding a brass knocker met Harry's eyes. How on earth had Luna had convinced Neville to let her paint their lovely two story, picket fence house _pink _was a mystery. He supposed that Neville was so in love he could have been easily swayed to do almost anything. The fact that they were still sickeningly in love only served to enhance this theory. It seemed perfectly logical to Harry that since they were so in love and happy that they would be able to help him with his own love problems. He had been about to go home when he had realized that, one: It was too early for bed or alcohol. And two: it was just depressing to go home to an empty house… again.

Gathering his courage (it seemed strange that he needed it for such a small and relatively easy visit) he picked up the knocker and suddenly fell through the yellow door.

"Oh Harry! You stopped by just in time for some lovely hacksprat tea!" Luna gushed while standing over him. She paused for a second and said with a slightly confused look on her face, "did you just fall through the door?"

"Er…well, actually Luna I was about to knock when you opened the door…umm just thought I would..er..pop in for a bit?"

"Oh good! I love unexpected visits." She twirled around in the door as Harry picked himself up. He ducked under her arm and out of the way of her wildly swinging hair. As he walked into the house he called over his shoulder, "I'll just put the kettle on, yea?"

"Sure Harry, go ahead and pick out some biscuits too…you know where they are."

Harry walked around the kitchen gathering a tray filled with cups, biscuits, jam, sure, everything needed to have a lovely tea. Just what Harry needed. He glanced at the clock on the wall (it was manual so it worked in the magical environment) and saw that it was already quarter after five. He shook his head at how much time he had wasted dithering about whether or not to come and visit the Longbottoms.

As he was thinking this he took the heavy tray and brought it into the living room where Luna was sitting on a large puffy embroidered chair-cushion. Harry opted to sit on the couch instead of on the uncomfortable (although pretty) looking chair-cushions. Luna pored the tea and started to tell Harry about some hybrid plant that Neville was working on in their back yard. After about a half an hour his thoughts were zoning and he had just finished his second cup of tea when he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of someone coming out of the fire in the kitchen. Luna sat up and he set his cup down, listening as someone started to talk loudly to Luna. The voice was male and the way he spoke was very proper, his vowels were perfectly shaped and his consonants precisely sounded out.

"Luna, I finished lovenach and took it this afternoon, the results left something to be desired and I need to know what you think so that I can properly settle this in my mind. I mean, I know that there was that situation in school but I don't know what it's like now, and I know he's not opposed to males because there was that time with-" Draco Malfoy rounded the corner to the living room and stopped, his words cutting off suddenly.

Harry stood up and froze as Malfoy's gray eyes slowly raked over his body. He felt his cheeks heat up and coughed uncomfortably. Malfoy jerked and turned his head sharply to look at Luna, his cheeks flushing a pale pink.

"Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll wait for you to finish your tea, but I sincerely need your help with something." As he spoke Harry saw him glance at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
"There's no need, I was just leaving" Harry lied and stood up.

"Oh, well good bye then Harry! It was lovely getting to visit with you."

Harry stammered awkwardly, "Er..seeya around Malfoy…I suppose." He walked out the yellow door and had aperated home before he realized that he was still clutching the biscuit he had been eating before Malfoy so unexpectedly showed up. Stuffing the biscuit in his mouth he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and ponder what had happened with Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Potter- _

_I am in need of your assistance in a matter which has the potential to be a mutually beneficial endeavor. If you are interested, meet me at the Purple Lantern at 8:15 tonight. I will wait for you until 8:40. If you are not there by then, I will depart and never contact you again._

_ -Draco Malfoy_

Draco allowed a slight smile to grace his lips as he re-read the letter he had written to Harry-no, Potter. It was slightly depressing to realize that he was already so emotionally invested in Potter that he was mentally calling him Harry. Oh well, at least if he was tied to Harry Potter for the rest of his life, he would never have to search for excitement. No, he would most likely be running from it.

Snapping his fingers, Draco summoned Pinky to come and post the letter. He hoped that Potter would come. He really didn't want to be left sitting at a table by himself for the rest of the evening. He sighed as he revisited his semi-disastrous afternoon at the Longbottoms.

_Draco stepped out of the fire into the Longbottom's kitchen without pausing to brush the soot off of his cloak. Glancing around, he started talking to Luna, who he could here in the other room._

"_Luna, I finished lovenach and took it this afternoon, the results left something to be desired and I need to know what you think so that I can properly settle this in my mind. I mean, I know that there was that situation in school but I don't know what it's like now, and I know he's not opposed to males because there was that time with-" _ _He rounded the corner of the living room and cut himself off, closing his mouth with a snap. _

_The very man that he had just started to discuss with Luna was standing right in front of him. He froze as Draco stared at him. Potter most definitely had filled out, he was no longer so scrawny, a little bit under fed, but still attractive. His green eyes met Draco's and he blushed before coughing and glancing down. _

_ Draco jerked and turned his head sharply to look at Luna, he felt his cheeks getting hot. Shielding his emotions, he said, _

"_Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll wait for you to finish your tea, but I sincerely need your help with something." He couldn't help but glance at Potter out of the corner of his eyes as he spoke. _  
_"There's no need, I was just leaving" Harry said and stood up._

"_Oh, well good bye then Harry! It was lovely getting to visit with you" Luna said. _

_Harry looked at Draco before stammering awkwardly, "Er..seeya around Malfoy…I suppose." He walked out the door and Draco heard the crack of apparition as he departed. _

_ "Draco, what were you talking about?" Luna asked as she serenely sipped her cup of tea. _

_ "Oh Merlin…" Draco sighed as he sank into the chair Harry had just vacated. _

"_I finished the lovenach potion this morning and it was…well…ugh…" He finished with a moan. _

"_You finished it? Well, who was it?" Luna cried excitedly. _

_ She and Draco had become friends after the war when she had found him… mourning (not crying, definitely not crying) the loss of his friends in the war. Since then they had been having tea biscuits once a week and he had been updating her on the progress of the lovenach potion. By now, she was almost as emotionally invested as he was. _

_ "Harry Potter." He said with a humorless laugh. _

"_I knew it!" Luna squealed triumphantly, her face flushing as she grinned at him. _

"_What do you mean you knew it?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing and a crease appearing between his arched brows. _

"_Oh Draco, darling its been evident ever since you two first met. I mean, there was so much passion between you two, I just knew that once the hate was gone, the passion would turn into true love." _

_ Draco groaned at her sappy love story, while inwardly wondering if it was true. _

"_Well what should I do about it?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his left forearm. It was a nervous habit he had picked up after the war, when he had been branded with the dark mark. _

"_I think you should write him a letter, one that tells him you should like to meet him somewhere for dinner, then when-" _

"_Yes! That's a good idea, then, when he arrives, I can tell him about the potion and see his reaction in person." Draco finished the thought for her. Luna merely sat back and smiled serenely, sipping her tea. _

_The blond man stood up and stooped to give her a kiss on the cheek. _

"_you are truly a ravenclaw Luna! That brain of yours could solve the problems of the world." He grinned at her as he said these things. He always said this before he left her, usually feeling better about the world. _

"_Oh…" she blushed and smiled at the ceiling. "Are you sure you don't want some tea?" she asked him. _

"_Oh, no thank you Luna, I have just found out that I am deadly allergic to…" he paused reading the tea tin label. "Hacksprat berries. Thank you for the invitation however." _

_Luna giggled at him; he always came up with an excuse not to drink her tea._

"_It has once again been a very enlightening visit Luna, and I shall look forward to our next time together. Farewell!" Draco smirked as he left, passing through the pink door before apperating outside the manners wards. Why, oh why, Neville had let Luna paint their house pink, he would never understand. _

~oOo~

"Come on Harry, we're just worried about you!" Hermione said with a plaintive look in her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon 'mione, I know you're worried, I just don't know why. I'm over Ginny, really I am." And it was true. Sometime yesterday afternoon, after seeing Malfoy for the first time in years, something within him had changed. He didn't know how to explain to Ron and Hermione that he truly was over Ginny. There hadn't really been much to get over in the first place, just a sense of loss for what might have been.

"I'm not worried." Ron stated as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm just waiting for you to figure out the perfect guy." He smiled a knowing smile (which was a little disconcerting on Ron.)

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyebrows going up at the expression on Ron's face.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Hermione chimed in.

"Oh, come on…surely you know who I'm talking about Hermione?"

"What are you going on about?" Harry asked as Hermione stared into the distance, obviously trying to figure out who Ron was talking about.

"Well, there's this guy…and er…well you two would just be perfect together, and…well. I've just been waiting for you two to get the bloody hell over your differences and see what has been right in front of your faces since the first day of Hogwarts."

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed. "The first day of Hogwarts… Ron you're a genius!"

"Yeah, well…I have my moments" He said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Right, well when you guys decide to start making sense, owl me and I'll come back over." Harry said rather petulantly. He really didn't like being kept in the dark. He walked towards the fireplace and smirked as he watched Hermione throw herself on Ron, who was looking rather pleased with himself. They were so preoccupied, Harry didn't think they would notice he had gone, until after they had finished their…er…business.

He stepped into the fireplace and watched the scene dissolve in a flash of spinning green flames. He stumbled into his flat and ducked as a dark colored owl promptly dive bombed him.

"Hey- geroffme!" He yelled as the owl landed on his head and latched its talons into his hair. He reached up and carefully unhooked the owl from his head, cursing it all the while.

When he finally managed to get the owl off his head, give it enough treats to stop it from pecking his hands, and had taken the letter from his leg, Harry was quit annoyed and tired with the whole production. When he opened the letter and saw it was from Malfoy, the very person he had just been thinking about, he started laughing. Who else would send a kamikaze owl to deliver their mail?

He finished reading the letter and sat down at his kitchen table to think. What could Malfoy possibly have to talk to him about? Was it about the mysterious 'lovenach' he had been talking about at the Longbottom's yesterday? What had that been about anyway? And who was the man Malfoy had mentioned? It was all so confusing. He cast tempus and saw that it was already 8:34. Making a split second decision, he leapt up and ran to the door.

It would take him about ten minutes to get to the Purple Lantern if he hurried. Having never been there before, he would have to use a 'point me' spell, which would take him longer to arrive. He might just make it without insulting Malfoy too greatly for being late.

On his way out, Harry stopped and glanced in the mirror. His bright green eyes reflected back at him and he stared at the sparrows nest on his head. He hurried to the bathroom where he wet a comb and managed to brush his hair into some kind of order. He took in his clothes and realized that, this was Malfoy he was meeting. He didn't want to give the git another reason to insult him. "Screw it" He said out loud. He didn't have time to change. His black jeans and pale green T-shirt would have to do.

With that settled in his mind, he ran out the door, only pausing to re-set the wards around his flat. He hoped that Malfoy wasn't too upset with him for being late and wearing muggle clothes. Sighing, he cast the point me spell and started walking towards the Purple Lantern and whatever Malfoy had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Draco sighed as he waited for Potter to show up-assuming that he did show up. It was getting rather irritating having to wait around for the man. If he wasn't so damn attractive, Draco might have simply left the restaurant to go back home; he did have several potions that needed tending too…the front door clinked as it opened and caused Draco to glance up. His heart jumped when he saw that it was Potter. All of his previous thoughts flew from his head as he surveyed him.

The Gryffindor was wearing a fade pale green T-shirt and black, form-fitting muggle jeans. His cheeks were flushed from running and he had obviously tried to do something with his hair. The attempt simply looked wrong on him, though. Draco supposed he was just too used to Potter having a crow's nest on his head; the semi-neat part was disconcerting.

The bright green eyes gazed around the restaurant, trying to find Draco. The Slytherin sat still at his table for a moment, allowing himself to scrutinize Potter without being seen. He then raised his hand, and Potter saw him and blinked before walking slowly over. He paused almost imperceptibly before pulling out the chair and sitting down. Draco considered it a big enough victory that Golden Boy had even shown up, that he wasn't insulted by this in the least.

"Sorry I'm late, I only just got your owl," he said, and raised his hand to show numerous scratches, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Hmmmm, that was unintentional, let me assure you." Draco said, trying not to feel bad about the torn flesh on Potter's hand.

"Oh, it's ok. It's not that bad." The brunet replied, looking awkwardly at his silverware. "Sorry to jump into things, but what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

Draco grimaced. He had hoped that this discussion could wait until after they had both had something to eat. He thought that might put the Gryffindor in a better mood. Oh well, he supposed it wouldn't make that much of a difference. "For the past few months I have been working on a very complex potion called a lovenach potion."

"Yeah, I heard you say something about that yesterday" Harry interrupted.

Malfoy stared at him, his gray eyes boring into green ones. "Er…sorry, continue." Potter said abashedly.

"As I was saying, I've been brewing the lovenach potion for the past few months. As of yesterday it was completed. The potion's purpose is to show someone their ideal…lifelong partner." Draco deliberately didn't say lover so as to avoid scaring poor unsuspecting Potter off. "When taken, it puts the drinker into a dreamlike state similar to that of a pensive. The drinker will then experience a possible future exactly five years from the day that they take the potion. The future gives the drinker a glimpse of themself in the future with their partner."

"So…you took the potion?" Harry said after pausing to let the information sink in.

"Yes." He paused before saying softly, "I did."

Harry coughed before asking awkwardly, "So, erm…who was it?" There was a very long pause before Draco replied slowly,

"You, Potter. It was you." There was a shocked moment when Harry did nothing but stare at Draco, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. Draco blinked and shifted in his chair. This seemed to snap Harry out of whatever trance he had been in. His eyes narrowed at Draco and he shoved himself away from the table.

"You must be mistaken Malfoy, I would never date anyone like you." He said coldly before standing up and walking briskly out of the restaurant.

The blond sat there stunned. Why had Potter reacted so badly? He had expected something, but nothing like this! After the initial confusion, came hurt. What was wrong with him? Was he so undesirable that Harry would not even consider it? Did their school boy rivalry extend to something even further for Harry?

Draco realized suddenly that he had gone and done exactly what he had been trying _not_ to do- he had become emotionally attached to the man. "I'm turning into a bloody Hufflepuff!" He exclaimed out loud. He immediately snapped his mouth closed and glanced about to see if anyone had noticed his unfortunate display. The only one he noticed who was paying the slightest bit of attention was the waitress. She was short and thin, with a nametag reading: Katie.

She hesitated before walking over and asking, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, forgive me, I was just about to leave."

"Oh… was there a problem with your service?"

"I wish for that to be the case…" Draco muttered before replying, " No, my date unexpectedly abandoned me," a slight flush coloring his cheeks.

"That man with the dark hair?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well if it's any consolation, I can't possibly see why he would desert you" She said with a shy smile. Draco's lips twitched and he replied.

"Your graciousness is welcome and I thank you for the compliment." The poor girl blushed profoundly before smiling at her shoes and saying,

"Oh, it's no bother…"

"Well the sentiment is appreciated" he said as he held out his hand and, taking her delicate hand in his, he graced her knuckles with his lips. This gesture sent her into another round of rapturous blushes.

Draco was warmed by the affections of a relative stranger and he wondered tiredly, "Why can't Harry be more like her?" He said goodbye and walked outside, turning into the first alley he came to- he aperated back home.


End file.
